This invention relates to a cooling device and comprises in the preferred form a combined refrigerator and freezer.
In domestic appliances such as refrigerator freezer constructions there is a tendency for the refrigerator compartment to be overcooled. This results in a reduction in the humidity in that compartment which increases tendencies for food stuffs held in the refrigerator compartment to be dried out. This tendency to overcooling also reduces the overall efficiency of the appliance. This is disadvantageous.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cooling device which will obviate or minimize the foregoing disadvantages.